Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) have been employed as computer interfaces for over two decades. GUIs usually include icons that visually provide access to files and features, menus that textually provide access to files and features, and a pointer icon for selecting the individual icons and menu choices. Two decades ago, the total number of features offered by computer software was sufficiently limited such that they could be presented using the available screen space. However, as the numbers and types of features offered by software multiplied and proliferated, the available screen space was gradually consumed. Unfortunately, the available screen space for GUIs eventually became inadequate.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes, mechanisms, techniques, etc. that can efficiently and conveniently enable GUIs to enable access to the multiplicity of features offered by today's software.